I Can Love You Better
by Aiaras
Summary: Can Draco love Ginny better than Harry ever would have.
1. Loving You

_"Ginny, can you come here for a minute?" asked Harry, interrupting her conversation with Luna Lovegood. His green eyes were so blank of emotion when he spoke to her. They had just started dating. Figured it was a good time to try it out. _

_Ginny jumped and said her apologies to Luna. Luna nodded, gracefully, and walked off. She was headed in the direction of the green house, where her boyfriend, Neville was probably working. Harry gestured her to come with him to the Room of Requirements.  
They got there and went in. There were chairs for them to sit down in. Comfy chairs that the room had supplied them with. Harry sat down in one, uneasily. He gestured for Ginny to do the same. She flopped down in a comfy green easy chair. _

_"Ginny, you know we haven't been dating that long, right?" asked Harry, looking down at his hands. _

_"Yea. Is something wrong, Harry?" she asked him. Something was bugging him she just knew it._

_Harry coughed. "Well, Ginny. I don't think it's working out. I only like you as a sister. And it's weird dating my sister. I'm sorry."_

_Gasping, Ginny looked at him, wide eyed. "What?" _

_"I only like you as a sister," replied Harry, again with more confidence. _

_Getting up quickly, Ginny took one last look at him before she fled from the room. Harry just sat there, staring at her seat and sighed. Well, that was the end of that he thought to himself. _

Ginny ran down the hall with tears in her eyes. Stopping at a statue, she sunk to the ground and cried. Harry had told her, just a few minutes ago, that he only loved her like a sister and nothing more. A sister! As if she needed another brother. There was already too many of them. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer to her.

"Well, look here. It's little Red," drawled a familiar voice.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she snarled, wiping her eyes with the edge of her robe.

"Someone's testy. Does Potter not love you enough?" he laughed.

How did he even know! It just happened. Putting on a frown, her green eyes dancing with fire, she looked up at him. "Why do you care?"

"Why do you care so much bout Potty anyhow? He'll never deserve you," he remarked, coldly. Ginny thought she saw pity and empathy for her in his eyes.

"He's better than you ever could be, Malfoy?" she spat.

That struck a chord. His face grew hard and cold. He leaned down to her balled up form. His voice came out even and soft. "I could love you better than him."

Whoa. What did he just say? Did she hear him correctly? Did he even mean it? Or was this some sick joke. It had to be that. So, standing up, she scoffed. "Nice joke, Malfoy. Real nice." With that, she turned to walk away.

A hand darted out and grabbed hers. Malfoy's eyes peered darkly at her. All his emotions were hidden. "I'm being serious, Ginny."

"Why me?" Ginny asked.

"I have my reasons. So what do you say?" he asked. Hope laced through his voice.

Ginny cocked her head and thought about it for a good few minutes. Then she smiled. "Ok, I'd like to see this one."


	2. His Surprise

Still do not own. Sorry

The next morning Ginny woke up to find a large black bird on her windowsill. In its mouth was a bunch of rose and tied to its foot was a note. Getting out of bed, she moved over to the bird. Luckily, everyone else was still asleep.

The bird sensed her and dropped the roses in her awaiting hands. Taking the roses back to her bedside, she placed them on her nightstand. She went back over to the bird and took the note of its foot. It read:

_Good morning, beautiful_

_D_

A smile crept on her face. It was a sweet gesture. Who would of guessed there was that side to Draco. Did she just use his first name!? Oh, boy. She did. No one had ever gotten her roses or any flower for her for that matter. Harry never did either. Nor did he call her beautiful. Only pretty.

The rest of the day followed her morning. Doors magickally opened for her. That surprised not only her but the teachers as well. Her inkbottle refilled itself for her in Potions. At dinner, a beautiful bracelet appeared next to her at dinner. It was gold with tiny moonstones on it. Of course, it caught the eye of Harry.

"Oy, who's that from, Ginny," he asked, amazed at the gift.

"An admirer, Harry," Ginny smiled. Taking a quick peep over at the Slytherin table, she saw Draco give her a smile.

"Admirer?" questioned Ron, stuffing his face full of food.

"Yes, Ron. Someone who admires me," snapped Ginny. Annoyance laced in her voice.

Ron looked at his sister. "Who'd admire you?"

Ginny gasped. Standing up, she slapped her brother, hard and walked out of the Great Hall. Fuming to herself, she didn't hear someone call her name or come up behind her. It was only when that someone grabbed her arm to get her attention, which it certainly did.

"What did he say?" growled Draco.

Her expression softened. "It's not important."

Draco loved the way she smiled at him. It was a cute smile if he said so himself. He dropped his hand from her arm to her hand. "Tell me."

"Who'd admire you," she mocked.

Laughing, Draco pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead, softly. "He is so dense."

Pulling away, she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Sobering up, he shook his head. That was the end of that conversation. Draco moved slightly away from her and looked down at the floor. A cool demeanor washed over him.

"Tonight. Come to the Room of Requirements around 8," he requested.

Ginny looked at him, suspiciously. "Why?"

Draco laughed and tapped her nose. "Cause I want to talk to you silly. We need to talk.

"Ok. I'll come. You better explain your strange behavior, Draco," she warned.

He nodded and took off, leaving Ginny alone in an empty corridor.


	3. Talking

Still do not own.

That night Ginny snuck out of the tower. Much to her luck, Ron was so deep in his chess game with Harry, he never noticed. Lying to Hermione was easy. The girl was so deep in her novel, she never saw Ginny walk the opposite direction.

Upon reaching the Room of Requirements, she saw Draco come out from his hiding place in the shadows, waiting her to arrive. Together they walked in. The room was set up similar to before when Harry broke up with her.

"So, Draco, what do you want?" she asked

Draco walked over to a chair and sat down. He gestured for her to sit down as well. "I just wanna talk. That's all."

Ginny followed his lead and sat down. "Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything," he replied.

"Draco, tell me a secret," she inquired.

Draco offered her a small smile. "Only if you tell me one too." With that said, Ginny nodded. "Being an only child may have had its perks. But it also had its downsides. My father waned perfection and the best out of me. I only got good things cause he said I deserved it. When things weren't to his standards, well, he would beat me. Broke bones, cursed me, threw me, hit me, kicked me, you name it. When he didn't beat me, I hurt myself. The great Draco Malfoy is truly weak inside."

Sniffling, Ginny got out of her chair and went over to him. She hugged him tightly. "You aren't weak. You are still here. You got through it. He's dead now. Not you."

Having his so called enemy next to him, hugging him and comforting him was actually kinda comforting. Without thinking, his arms wrapped around the red head's waist. "Your turn." He whispered to her.

Her body tensed. "Remember the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco nodded. "I opened it. I did all those terrible things. Your father slipped me Tom's diary. Tom was Voldamort's real name. Tom Riddle. I thought he cared about me. I really did. Then I realized it was all lies. He was just using me. Nothing he said was real." She started to cry.

Feeling sorry for her, he held her closer. At that time, he thought back to that time. She was only eleven then. How could his father do something so cruel to a child? It was worse than his own beatings. She didn't know any better. She was so innocent. But his father and Lord Voldamort had to go and shatter it. Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Draco. There was nothing anyone could of done. Your father just really hated me," she choked out.

"No! You didn't deserve that. What my father did was wrong. Very wrong," he insisted.

All she did was nuzzle herself deeper into arms. For some reason, she felt very safe and content in his strong arms. They sat there for some time, just holding each other. Eventually, Draco found his voice to speak again. He steered them off the previous topics to talk about more common things.

It wasn't till after midnight that Ginny got back to the Tower. Draco had walked her the whole back. He hugged her before letting her ago. Whispering in her ear, he promised to always be there for her no matter what.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
